


Daddy Lessons

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, cross dressing warning, daddy kink warning, smut warning, the cute mma fighter and librarian series continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on his way home from another fight, roman gets a birthday treat from his husband. </p><p>cross dressing!seth, daddy kinks, and smut ahead. Do not read if it's not something you're interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Lessons

_"I miss you."_  
  
It was the third message Roman left on his husband's voicemail that day. Seth was in the middle of selling his publishing company while Roman was in Rio, after finishing his last fight which he won, by KO in the first round. It was Seth’s birthday tomorrow and Roman hated that he was going to be on an airplane instead of with him. They barely got time to talk this week, except for the facetime phone call on Thursday where Seth showed him that he was still thinking about him by wear his clothes around their house.  
  
Roman sighed as he started to pack for home, hoping that some of the wounds to his ribs and neck healed before he saw Seth again. He was folding his clothes the way Seth taught him too when someone knocked on his hotel room door.  
  
"Coming!" Roman yelled as he hurried over to the door, swinging it open with a smile. "Hi, can I help you?" Roman asked the smaller male, who looked like he worked for the hotel.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Reigns," The guy said, almost in awe of how Roman looked in person. "I... umm... I have been instructed to give you this." The guy held out a huge silver plate with a glass, a bottle of champagne, a single chocolate and what looked like a letter. A curious eyebrow raised as Roman took everything from the guy. He smiled when Roman tipped him then gave him a two finger salute.

"Enjoy." The guy said as he walked away.  
  
The door was closed behind him by Roman's foot, and then he walked towards his bed. He placed everything down amongst his clothes and the expensive clothes he brought Seth from a boutique, and the first thing he did was open the letter.  
  
_Romie,_  
  
_I bet Rio isn't the same without me there cheering you on. Just like New York isn't the same without you. You probably already spent thousands of dollars on me in the boutiques there, but you always forget we celebrate our birthdays together. So attached is three memories of three different birthdays we had together. One, the chocolate. One of the first chocolate truffles you ever brought me on my birthday, but it made me sick because milk chocolate is disgusting. Two, the champagne. We closed the deal on our condo on my birthday. You brought the most expensive champagne for us, and for the first time ever footed a 500 dollar food bill. The last one is just for you baby... a memory will be making as soon as you come home. Turn the plate over and open the other envelope..._  
  
_I love you more than you know._

_Forever yours,_

_Seth Reigns._  
  
Roman got so oddly excited as he placed the rest of the stuff of the bed then turned the plate over. He tore the envelope off then slowly ripped it open, letting the item fall out onto the bed. Roman’s eyes went wide as he picked it up, his lips already salivating with bad thoughts as he caressed over the smoothness of it...  
  
Fuck.  
  
A thong.  
  
A red, lace, thong.  
  
Seth was planning on ruining him for other men once and for all and now... Roman couldn't fucking wait to get home.  
  
He finished packing in no time and as soon as he got downstairs, paparazzi flooded the lobby with pics of him. He placed his glasses on and gave them the peace sign as he got in his awaiting car. Once inside, he texted Seth that he couldn't wait until he got home but there was still no answer from him. Roman started to wonder if this was all apart of Seth's little teasing game. His fingers tapped nervously against the lace in his pocket wondering if he should try to call him again... when he got another text message. Roman’s eyes opened wide as he saw a picture of lace stockings... red ones, going all the way down Seth's thighs, with a garter strapped to it. Goddamn. He was going to fucking die before he even got on this plane.  
  
Two flights. 10 hours and but Roman wasn't the least bit exhausted. The only thoughts he had was of Seth, and having him as soon as he got home. He checked his watch, it was late, but that didn't mean anything. The latest text message he got from Seth showed red lace pumps, that looked expensive as fuck. Roman knew he used his credit card for them too because he got the statement on his phone. They were fucking 2 grand and for some reason that thought turned him on. When he got out the cab, and took his bags, the first thing he saw when he came in was the building concierge Eric call to him.

“Mr. Reigns! Welcome home from Rio. I have been instructed by your husband to give you this.” Eric handed Roman a big package then told him to follow him. Roman followed Eric to a bathroom, then he smiled. “Mr. Rollins said you'd need the bathroom. Welcome home sir.”

Once Eric left, Roman locked the bathroom and began to open the package, there he saw a blazer and a tie wrapped up in plastic. He smirked while ripping open the package with his teeth, then placed the blazer and tie on over his ufc tee. Roman smiled at his reflection, then started to collect his belongings. As he was cleaning up everything, another note fell out of the box, so Roman picked it up and began to read.

 _Expensive lingerie only gets touched by expensive men. I got you some clothes to match how I view you tonight.  See you soon… Daddy. - Seth._

He never thought he'd ever bite his lip so hard he could almost taste blood but yet there he was, feeling the cooper substance on his tongue as he dick came alive in his jeans. Roman grabbed at it, stroking two times to chill out before he came out of the bathroom. He waved at Eric before getting in the elevator.  Roman’s fingers tapped nervously against the railing as he finally made it to his condo. He opened the doors with his key then placed his bag in the nook area before calling out to Seth. “Baby? I'm home.” Roman yelled to him but didn't receive an answer. He started to walk towards their room and as he did he felt something crunch underneath his feet.

Roses.

Red roses.

Roman smiled at how beautiful they looked, lined up towards their room. When he came inside, they were all over, with candles lit in the corner. He stopped front of the bed, kicking off his shoes before he called out for Seth yet again.

“Seth?” Roman yelled, as he sat on the bed, when he got no answer yet again he thought about getting up to look for him but in a second… he heard the click of heels coming towards the room. Anticipation built-up in Roman, like a fire spreading throughout his body. He felt his heart stop when the bedroom door opened and Seth stood there, laced from the waist down with heels on. Roman saw the imprint of his dick pressed against the tight lace and all he wanted to do was let it free, but he knew he had to wait.

“Daddy… you're home.” Seth whispered in a soft, seductive voice. His expensive heels clicked along as Seth slowly came towards him, lowering himself on Roman at a snail's pace. “Mmm…” Seth grunted out as he grinded against Roman's erection, “I miss you so much daddy.”

“Fuck, Seth I missed you too.” Roman moved to grab that beautiful ass but was stopped by Seth's hands forcing him down on the bed. Roman loved when Seth took control like this. He raised his hands up on the bed, then placed them behind his head.

“I didn't say you could touch me yet …. daddy.” Seth tsked at Roman, undulating his hips at the same time, slowly twerking his ass against Roman's clothed erection. “If you're a bad boy, you can't have me… are you a bad boy?”

“No baby, I'm a good boy.” Roman nodded, biting his lip to keep from moaning. Which was fucking hard to do when Seth had already turned around, and started riding his clothed dick for a good five minutes, giving Roman a perfect view of his red, laced thong and ass as he bounced on his dick. “Fuck baby please…” Roman begged, I need you.”

Seth turned his head when Roman said he needed him. He nodded at him, and decided that he'd let him get a taste. He moved up Roman's body ass first, then wiggled it in his face. “Take what's yours daddy.” He offered himself, while biting his lip. He heard Roman growl then slap at his asscheek, making it red, then slowly he pushed Seth’s thong to the side, exposing his balls and perfect pink pucker. Roman's tongue wasted no time, licking from his balls slowly upwards, making Seth moan. His thong pressed against his right asscheek, the one Roman was grabbing with one hand almost possessively as Roman's long, thick, tongue spread over his asshole, once, the tip, lapping around the rim before he dived in… making Seth go ape shit on top of him.

“Romie!” Seth screamed when Roman went in deep, his tongue working him into a frenzy of overwhelming pleasure. Roman grabbed at his panties tight, making them squeeze Seth's hard dick as he ate out his favorite treat. “Fuck, daddy you feel so good. I want you inside of me daddy!”

“Mm, say it again baby,” Roman said as he grabbed his ass harder his tongue now hitting that familiar nub over and over causing Seth to wither in pleasure.

“Please daddy,  fuck me!” Seth begged as he started to ride Roman's tongue. Roman had half a mind to just let him cum like this, but what he really wanted was for them to cum together. He stalled his movements, placing Seth on the bed, pulling his lace panties completely to the side so he got a good view of his dick, balls and ass. Roman started taking off his clothes, save for the tie which he kept on. Once he was done, he called Seth over to him, watching the man he love, crawl down their bed, heels and stockings still on as he came towards the foot of it, hazel eyes staring deep at Roman's dick.

“Come baby, show daddy what you can do.”  Seth smiled, hazel eyes shining for him as his lips gently wrapped around Roman's dick. He hummed, while sucking in the thick pulsating head like a lollipop, swirling his tongue up the shaft, those innocent chocolate eyes staying on his husband's. Roman had his brown hair in a vice grip at the back of Seth's head while he took more of him inside, slowly bobbing his head up and down Roman's thickness, as his eyes fluttered for him. Roman licked his lips explicitly, hands crawling down sweaty, laced skin as he grabbed his favorite ass and squeezed, then caressed his perfect back gently.

Seth was moaning against his dick, the vibrations sending him into a frenzy, head tossed, lips parted, and fingers stuck in sweaty brown locks as he went faster on Roman's dick, getting him to the brink, dick throbbing in his mouth… fuck, Roman pulled Seth off, then placed him gently against the pillows, pulling his legs, so he was spread wide for him.

“You're so damn beautiful baby,” Roman commented as his fingers caressed up the lace, while his lips kissed each heel, and each thigh. Seth smelled so expensive, like he was almost too high maintenance for Roman and that thought made Roman want him even more. His lips traveled up Seth’s body, hearing him whimper out in pleasure of being treated like glass. Roman stopped when they were face to face, to give Seth a look that told him he loved him more than anything. Seth smiled as his thumb caressed over his lips, and Roman's dick teased his pucker slowly.

“I love you,”

“I love you, too.”

Whispers of love mounted them as Roman pushed inside, that thick cock Seth hasn't felt in two months was now deep in him, making him cry out in pleasure as Roman started to move, his thrust going slow at first, while his lips savored the taste of perfection on Seth's skin. “Daddy!” Seth whispered, legs crossing on Roman's back, making him go deeper and deeper inside of him. The room was full of love, lust, lace and sex as Seth’s head tossed back on the pillows while Roman grabbed at his hips, faster and faster as they both reached the edge. Roman pulled them both up in a sitting position, causing Seth to ride as he stroked his neglected cock in time with his thrusts.

“Daddy! I'm gonna!” Seth moaned loudly when his come hit Roman's chest, and beard, coming and his own body too as he came on top of him. Roman was right behind, his dick was pounding directly into that tight heat until Seth’s ass squeezed his dick tight, causing Roman to release fast inside of him, milking it for all it was worth. Roman held him tight against him, holding onto that sweaty body for dear life as they slowly came down from their high… together.

“Seth oh my god,” Roman panted against his skin, breathing out heavily as his lips kissed across his collarbone. “You said you'd never-” he began to say.

“I know,” Seth replied, as he ran his hands through Roman’s thick, sweaty black locks. “But it's our birthday, and I wanted to do something we haven't done before. It's safe to say… it was fucking hot. Even though these heels are kind of uncomfortable.” Seth giggled as he met Roman face to face, offering his lips for slow, sweet kisses.

“It was hot. I wanted you so bad I didn't even get to take your panties off completely. Fuck. I loved it though. Your ass should always be viewed in a thong.” Seth jerked when Roman squeezed his ass while his dick was still inside. A moan released from his lips when Roman finally pulled out, then helped Seth out of the heels. “You're so returning these to the store by the way.” He told him, while picking Seth up to carry him in his arms towards their bathroom.

“Fine, I'll exchange them for another lace piece… this time I'm thinking… black.”  Seth laughed with the man he loved, feet dangling as he was treated like the prince he was… by his king.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously someone stop me. I can't quit this series no matter how hard I try. lol. For julia on her birthday. -Melle


End file.
